Abigael
Summary Abigaël Aidelbaum the elf Thief is one of the more... compulsive characters. Once upon a time she possessed a ferret, who greatly enjoyed her company, called Mr. Mogwoggles . Sadly he was killed by some barkeep as Abigaël attempted to rob the man. Constantly attempting to garner as much shiny gold as she can (to Vincent's chagrin), Abigaël is played by Genevieve Forget and has helped to drive the story through her seeking of Dalamar and her constant desire for money. Recently, Abigaël searched a house that had belonged to her family and came upon a magically locked boxed that was seemingly left for her. The wizard Dalamar was able to open this box for her and discovered that it contained a mysterious ring; one of a set of two. Other Notable Traits & Items Abigaël is in possession of a mysterious Ring, magical Elven Chainmail, Lord Feng's dagger, Sir Brightblade's Gloves and a second mysterious ring. ''' Key Events *She was attacked by Lavernica in both Solace and Haven *Her ferret 'Mr. Mogwoggles' was slain by an innkeeperhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITYfYoQi674&feature=youtu.be&t=2m24s *She was kidnapped by Dalamar after the party was pardoned by Istavan Fellstar *Her being taken by Dalamar led to Lord Fellstar sending assassins after them. *Abigael purchased 'Mrs. Mogwoggles I' in Windsail Origins Abigael's origins are largely a mystery. The only piece of her origin that is known of is the mysterious ring. In Week 14, she put on the ring revealing that her family and village were killed by giants. Her hometown was discovered to actually be very close to Bregor's, which suffered a similar fate. THey both would have crossed the ocean to the mainland at some point. Trivia *Abigaël has had the largest amount of gold in the party for the longest amount of time, on account of her thievery and frugal treatment of stolen money. *She was surprisingly apathetic to Mr. Mogwoggles 's demise. *Despite having excellent forgery skills, she is completely illiterate. Notable Equipment Chronology *Elven Chainmail +1 - purchased in Week 8 for several thousand gold from her ex-"boyfriend" after failing to swindle him with a love potion. *Lord Feng 's Dagger +2 - taken in Week 4 from Lord Feng's singed corpse *Sir Brightblade's Gloves of Dexterity +2 - in Week 9 despite the shocking circumstances of his demise, Abigael still had the presence of mind to ransack all she could from his freshly lifeless body. *Ring of Domination - she discovered this mysterious ring on the Hill Giant in Week 11 but its purpose was only ascertained in Week 14 by Merlin the Wizard. Notable Feats and Kills *Ugly Alchemist - murdered for a hit contract for supposedly having a 'big mouth'. Tudagub was seen burying the body and sentenced to death for the crime. They were severely underpaid for the act, not knowing what such a vile task usually costs. Kill Count''' Abigaël has, at the end of Week 14, killed 23 creatures and/or people. Notable Abigael/ Quotes Week1 *"I high-five my ferret." Week 2 *"Wassuuuuuup~" Week 3 *"We... all have our own preferences." (in reference to the Ugly Alchemist) *"How would you feel about having sex with the wizard?" Week 4 *"Wait, you don't... slap yourself in the face?" *"I'm on a horse motherfucker." Gen: "And I high-five my ferret." Week 5 *"Goodbye, motherfucker." Week 6 *"It's a family hairloom." *"Wait, wait, wait! Could you also look at my box?" Week 9 *"You killed my ferret!" Gen: "I pretend to cry." Week 13 *"What can he do we for?" (Highlight found here) Week 15 *"I don't get raped or anything." *"I take note... in my mind because I can't write." *Tudagub: "Where'd everybody go?" Abigael: "Like we really care." Links *Character Sheet References Category:Player Character Category:Party Member